Doctor Turtlestein
by Askre5
Summary: Mikey writes stories but will his brothers like what he writes? One Shot


**A/N:** This is one of my earliest TMNT stories I wrote, the first version was actually posted in late December 2005, but a more revised edition was posted in 2006.

There was no real inspiration for this story, just a slice of life story for the Turtles. It's set in the Universe of the first three movie.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

Rated K+ for light swearing, you know Raph.

 _Sum: Mikey writes stories but will his brothers like what he writes?_

* * *

 **Doctor Turtlestein**

Donatello walked into his laboratory and the first thing he noticed was that his computer was turned on. The purple clad turtle sighed, he knew who the perpetrator was all too well.

 _He knows he's supposed to turn it off when he's finished,_ Don walked towards the desk where he had his computer.

Lately he had allowed Mikey to write his stories in it and even helped him apply for a place on the internet where he could publish them. Nobody knew though what Mikey wrote; he usually didn't allow his brothers to read any of his work except in rare occasions. Don didn't care at all, just as long as Mikey wasn't messing with anything else in his lab.

Donatello sat down in front of the machine and saw much to his dismay that Mikey had even left several windows open, mostly internet browser windows. Don sneered slightly when seeing that his little brother was surfing some questionable web pages.

He began the work of turning off the windows, wondering how his brother could be using so many at one time. He halted when he saw that one window was actually the word processor. He was writing as well and had forgotten to turn it off.

Shrugging Don was just about to hit the save button for Mikey just in case when he saw the name of the story.

 _Dr. Turtlestein?_ Don blinked once and then actually looked at the window and it's content. _Chapter 3: The thing is alive._

 _"It's alive, IT'S ALIVE!" Dr. Turtlestein shouted in triumph. They had called him mad, insane but now he would show them. He would show them that Doctor Donatello Turtlestein…_ Don stopped reading and stared at the name for a moment not believing what he saw.

 _Dr. Donatello? Dr. Donatello Turtlestein?_ His jaw dropped in shock. _He's using my name in that story?_

 _"Leonardo, prepare the chains, we must contain it," Donatello shouted when the thing was starting to break the straps that held it to the bench._

 _"Yes master," Leonardo hopped off to get the chain. The hunchbacked turtle assistant smiled in…_ Donatello stopped reading again when seeing his other brother's name in the story.

 _Hunchbacked turtle assistant? If Leo sees this, Mikey is dead,_ Don stared at the computer screen wondering what to do. Now he saw why Mike didn't want them to read his stories.

"Gah, Donny I wasn't finished."

 _Speak of the devil,_ Don turned and saw Mike in the doorway.

"I just went to the toilet," Mikey pointed back smiling uneasily.

Donny raised an eye-ridge wondering how much he should let his brother sweat there. He pointed at the computer.

"Dr. Donatello Turtlestein?" he asked not very amused. Mike's uneasiness changed into utter terror.

"AH! You read it?" he asked slowly walking into the room ready for anything.

"Just enough to see that I'm apparently the main character," Don rose from the chair. "Now care to explain?"

"Ah, no not really," Mikey tried to give his best smile hoping it would charm his brother, of course that was impossible once Don finally got offended enough to be angry.

"Why are you using me as the doctor in this story? In fact what the hell is this, some twisted remake of Frankenstein?" Don asked while approaching his brother who tried to keep a distance between them by backing away.

"Yeah… well it is my version, based on the movie though not the book," Mike said gulping.

"Really," Donatello grunted. "And you are using my name because?"

"Well you are the brainy one in this family," the orange clad turtle had to stop when his shell hit the wall. He was saved momentarily from his advancing brother when Leo stepped into the doorway.

"Hey Don the microwave… um what is going on here?" Leonardo saw Donatello approach Mikey and it was crystal clear that the purple turtle's intentions were not peaceful.

"Ah well…you see…" Mikey stuttered. He froze when a devious smile suddenly appeared on Don.

"Why don't you see our brother's latest story," the intelligent turtle gestured to the computer. Leo's brow rose, he glanced at Mikey who franticly shook his head.

"What did you do now Mikey?" he asked.

"Nothing," his brother quickly claimed. But Leonardo knew better than believing that, he eyed Don who continued to gesture towards the computer.

"Nothing, right let's see now," the blue wearing ninja walked straight to the computer. Mikey tried to stop him but the other turtle was too quick. He was already at the computer and reading every word he saw there.

At first Leo's face was neutral. Then a single eye ridge rose. For a moment there was a slight smirk but it disappeared shortly and the brow sunk in a frown. Then lastly the frown mutated into a scowl. Slowly he turned his head to glare at Mikey who was slowly edging his way towards the doorway.

"The hunchbacked turtle assistant?" Leonardo asked loudly.

"Eeep," Mikey squeaked and rushed out of the lab, unfortunately with two angry turtles hot on his tail.

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo shouted after him. "Come back here at once!"

"Nope," Mikey called and adjusted speed. The three turtles went in few circles around the subway station, jumping and dodging furniture and other things scattered around.

"Mikey, you better not have put that thing on the internet!" Donatello called as they made the fifth circle around the lair.

"Um…" Mike gulped giving it all away.

"You didn't!" Don screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

 _Ok, Don is angry, need protection NOW!_ Mikey searched around but so far only saw the lair and of course behind him were his two very angry brothers. Then between the angry curses and shouts from those who pursued him he heard familiar thuds from the dojo.

The turtle managed to take a sharp turn and darted for their training room. There inside Raphael was busy hitting the bag furiously. Mikey wasted no time jumping behind him and grabbing a hold of him from there.

"Protect me! Sanctuary, sanctuary!" Mikey begged.

"What the hell?" Raph growled but he didn't get a change to shake his frightened brother off when he saw Leo and Don come running with murderous glints in their eyes.

"Woah, what's goin' on here?" he asked holding his hands out to prevent his brothers to come any closer, at least with those faces.

"Hand him over!" Leo demanded while pointing at Mikey who ducked further behind Raph to hide.

"Oh, ok," Raph shrugged and grabbed Mikey's hand and forcefully pulled him in front.

"NO, nononononono, help me Raph, they are mad," Mikey desperately clung to his brother.

"What ever ya did, ya probably deserve it," Raphael growled and tried to pry his brother off.

"He wrote a story using our names," Donatello explained.

Leo nodded in confirmation. Much too Mikey's relief that stopped the red clad ninja for a moment in pushing him off and towards the angry turtles.

"Story? What story, did he use mine?" Raph asked frowning.

"We couldn't see that," Leo shrugged.

Mikey realized that it was maybe not such a good idea to be in such close proximity to Raph, especially with that question looming over him. But it was too late; Raphael grabbed the back of his neck to prevent any escape.

"Mikey!" he growled glaring now at his brother who wondered why he had made it so easy for the hot tempered ninja to grab him.

"Yeah?" Michelangelo asked as innocently as he could.

"Am I in this story?" the question was asked in such way that the answer had better be no.

"Kinda," Mikey peeped. Raph started to grit his teeth scowling even harder.

"No wait; don't tell me Raphael is the creature?" Don asked. He, Leo and Raph didn't need a vocal answer; Mike's hesitation was all the answer they needed.

"What creature?" Raphael asked.

"Mikey wrote a rewrite of Frankenstein. Apparently you are the Frankenstein monster or in this case the Turtlestein monster," Leo answered.

"Really?" Raph's anger seemed to disappear instantly at hearing that.

"Yeah, I'm Dr. Turtlestein," Don grunted and then pointed at Leo "And he's my hunchbacked turtle assistant."

"No Don…" Leo cringed when Raphael opened his mouth and out came laughter. The hot tempered ninja almost keeled over he was laughing so hard and was forced to let go of Mikey to hold his own stomach.

"H…he is what?" Raph asked pointing at Leo and laughed even more. "Oh I gotta see that."

Leonardo glared at Donatello who grinned sheepishly. They were pushed aside as Raphael walked past them with Mikey in tow, the turtle now under his temporary protection.

All four turtles left the dojo and headed for the lab. Leo and Don stopped both just inside and watched as Raphael leaned over the computer to read what was on the screen. Mikey stood beside him, fearfully glancing at his other brothers occasionally.

Don and Leo grimaced when Raphael began laughing again and this time even harder. The red-clad turtle turned his head to look at the two near the doorway.

"This stuff is great, I actually throw you Don over the lab and squash Leo," he stated and began laughing again. "Mikey, you print that out. I want to read the whole thing!"

 _Oh great,_ Donatello thought covering his face with his palms. Leonardo sighed and looked skywards like he was begging higher powers for some sort of support. Mikey had obeyed his brother's request and the printer started to hum as the orange-clad turtle hit the print button.

It took ten minutes to print the whole story and soon it was in Raphael's hands smirked evilly while eyeing Leo and Don.

"And now if you will excuse me," he said holding the papers protectively and walked towards the doorway. His two brothers stepped out of the way to let him through; Raphael disappeared out of the lab and headed straight for his room.

Mikey was not so lucky, he had attempted to follow Raph but Don and Leo stepped back in front of the doorway to block his exit.

"Going somewhere?" Leo asked casually with arms folded. Donatello reached behind himself to close the lab door.

"There isn't any change you two suddenly got a bad case of amnesia?" Mikey asked grinning uneasily but it disappeared when Leonardo shook his head.

"Meep!" Mikey backed away but was not quick enough to flee as both Don and Leo were on top of him the next second.

* * *

"Guys, can I come down now? I think I need to pee."

"How long has it been?" Leo asked looking at Donatello who sat beside him on the couch. The two turtles were watching TV.

"Two hours," Don looked at his wrist watch. Leo looked up at the ceiling where Mikey hung upside down, tightly tied up in strong rope. The turtle tried to give his most charming of smiles.

"I don't know. Are you going to use us again in your stories?" Leonardo asked.

"No," Mike answered.

"I don't believe him," Don claimed glancing upwards.

"Please guys, I really, really need to go pee," the orange clad ninja begged.

"Donatello, Leonardo you will cut down your brother at once," said the stern voice of their sensei. Leo and Don glanced back to see Splinter standing in the doorway to his room.

"Oh all right. Don, get the stairs," Leonardo stood up and drew up a katana. Shortly later their brother was down on the floor.

"Now Leonardo and Donatello you will apologize for hanging your brother up on the ceiling," Splinter said sharply. "And Michelangelo in the future you will ask your brother's for permission before using them in your stories."

"Yes Master Splinter, I'm sorry guys," Mikey was dancing where he stood, desperately needing a bathroom break and soon. As soon as his brothers had apologized as well, he was finally allowed to rush to the bathroom.

"Kids," Splinter muttered before disappearing back into his room.

 **The End**


End file.
